Develop and operate a station for breeding and holding NHLBI chimpanzees. The overall objectives of this project are to promote the use of the chimpanzee as a model for human hepatitis, thereby encouraging studies to elucidate the nature of Non-A, Non-B hepatitis (Hepatitis Type C), which is now responsible for the vast majority of transfusion transmitted hepatitis cases in the United States.